


Antichlorobenzene

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Benzene Series [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Darkness enclosed upon Natsu once more.





	Antichlorobenzene

Darkness enclosed upon Natsu once more.

The silence was weighing on him, the air was moist, a slight air of putrefaction hanging like a cloud above him, just waiting to fall upon him, each droplet like molten metal that would fuse together and shackle him to the ground.

It was cold. The rough slabs of stone scratched against him.

He was back to the starting point, the place of the nightmare.

Natsu _knew_ what was going to happen next. Just the thought made a shiver run down his spine and Natsu curled upon himself once more. He missed the warmth.

He missed the sun.

The few people he’d gotten to meet, the people who had become his friends. And _more_.

But, in the end, the fears had become a reality. He was locked, lost to the outside, the normalcy.

In the end, he couldn’t do anything. The hope for an escape was… not good, as there was none.

He wasn’t going anywhere. Ever.

So, everything that had happened was for nothing.

The suffering he had thought he’d left behind, the happiness he’d hoped for the future…

But now he saw how it was in vain.

Natsu sat up, biting down a pained gasp, resting his back against the wall. He’d been in the same position countless times previously. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.

The cycle of horrors.

Natsu could feel himself falling back into the old rhythm, the survival-mode.

His arm was throbbing, the metallic band circling his wrist seemed to be constricting with every heartbeat.

The fire inside him was ravaging his insides, a force that he had never experienced before. He was sure that the result would be devastating, making him a sparse shadow of his self in the light.

Because that was what he was, his person when bathed in light and a shadow when in darkness.

But darkness was the only future ahead for him.

He was just a shadow, now and forevermore.


End file.
